Hoenn Route 128
Route 128 (Japanese: Water Route 128) is a water route in southeast Hoenn, connecting , , and Ever Grande City. The Seafloor Cavern is located underwater near the center of the route. Route description Route 128 retains the north-south alignment of Route 127 as it proceeds south past a pair of islands with one Trainer each. The route turns to the southeast as it swerves to avoid the top of the Seafloor Cavern. On the east side of the cavern's surface, Route 128 splits into two paths, the main north-south path and an east-west path leading to the base of Ever Grande. The main path of Route 128 continues southwest from this junction, passing two more islands and a Trainer before turning to the south and becoming Route 129. Ever Grande connector To bypass an island located due east of the path's western terminus, the connector heads to the northeast, then to the southeast before taking on an easterly alignment near a large island playing host to a . After passing a , the path enters the city limits of Ever Grande a short distance to the east. Underwater Most of the western portion of Route 128, including the area around the Seafloor Cavern, contains underwater passages that can be reached using Dive. The entrance to the Seafloor Cavern is, fittingly, on the seafloor near the southern terminus of Route 128. North of the cavern, the underwater passage continues onto the seafloor of Route 127. Items All items on Route 128 can only be accessed with the use of , except for the Heart Scale on the island with the route sign in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, which may be accessed using (after visiting Ever Grande City) or Soar. Alexa /Ruben (hidden) * On the island directly east of the ring-shaped island (hidden) * On the south side of the southwestmost island (hidden)|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes|display=Heart Scale ×3}} spot, south of the spot (hidden) *On the island with the route sign, west of the sign (hidden) *On the small island west of the island with the route sign (hidden)|OR=yes|AS=yes|display=Heart Scale ×3}} Isaiah|OR=yes|AS=yes}} Underwater All items found underwater necessarily require and . spot at the center of the ring-shaped island (hidden)|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes}} spot (hidden)|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes|display= }} spot to the south (hidden)|OR=yes|AS=yes}} spot (hidden)|OR=yes|AS=yes}} spot at the center of the ring-shaped island), in the center one tile south of the northmost wall (hidden)|OR=yes|AS=yes}} }} Pokémon Generation III Generation VI ) After defeating or capturing / }} mod 2)=0||F}}|Frillish|yes|yes|Surf|30|??%|type1=Water|type2=Ghost}} Underwater Trainers | / |1|120|Staryu|| / ||38=Nav|36=エイスケ|37=Eisuke}} | / |1|121|Starmie|| / ||38=Nav|36=エイスケ|37=Eisuke}} | / |1|120|Staryu|| / ||38=Nav|36=ナツミ|37=Natsumi}} | / |1|121|Starmie|| / ||38=Nav|36=ナツミ|37=Natsumi}} 150px|Ace Trainer|Cornelius|2,340|2|076|Golem|♂|39||026|Raichu|♂|39|36=ジン|37=Jin}} 150px|Fisherman|Wayne|1,184|2|320|Wailmer|♂|37||117|Seadra|♂|37|36=コウサク|37=Kōsaku}} 150px|Tuber|Delmar|152|1|370|Luvdisc|♀|38||36=テルヒコ|37=Teruhiko}} 150px|Tuber|Marlene|152|1|370|Luvdisc|♀|38||36=マツリ|37=Matsuri}} 150px|Triathlete|Isaiah|1,440|1|121|Starmie||36||36=エイスケ|37=Eisuke|38=Nav}} 150px|Free Diver|Mayu|1,560|2|370|Luvdisc|♀|39||370|Luvdisc|♀|39|36=マユナ|37=Mayuna}} 150px|Triathlete|Isaiah|1,640 After acquiring the |1|121|Starmie||41||36=エイスケ|37=Eisuke}} 150px|Triathlete|Isaiah|1,800 After acquiring the |1|121|Starmie||45||36=エイスケ|37=Eisuke}} 150px|Triathlete|Isaiah|1,960 After entering the Hall of Fame|2|419|Floatzel|♂|49||121|Starmie||49||36=エイスケ|37=Eisuke}} Appearance In the anime ]] In Pokémon Generations Route 128 briefly appeared in The Vision. Like in the games, Seafloor Cavern is located here. It was shown in a vision that had. In the vision, Primal appeared from Seafloor Cavern and caused destruction at Route 128 by using . See also * Seafloor Cavern * Underwater Route 128 Route 128 Route 128 Route 128 Route 128 Route 128 de:Route 128 (Hoenn) es:Ruta 128 fr:Chenal 128 it:Percorso 128 (Hoenn) ja:128ばんすいどう (ホウエン地方) zh:１２８号水路（丰缘）